Blade Master
Category:Disciplines Way of the Sword They call themselves ''"Jen'e'tai", an ancient word meaning "the Path of Truth." The finest swordsmen the realms of Humans have ever produced, Blade Masters learn to strike with uncanny speed, and can become whirlwinds of steel.'' More Blade Master Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Sword skill, Blade Mastery skill Discipline Weapons Blade Masters receive access to a special Blade Master-only two handed sword called a "Long Blade" (the 100% will give +15 and the 110% +20 Sword skill) available at a rank seven swordsmith, and a resource (110% Blademastery) version called a Jen'e'tai. This sword uses Dexterity instead of Strength to determine its maximum damage, unlike most other swords. Jen'e'tai Long Blade Glass Long Blade Discipline Armor *'Blade Master' is a 100% Light Armor set, it has a baked-in +1 Dexterity, +1 Blade Mastery. Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Feint "Personal Attack Buff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 20.0 Seconds Requirements: None Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 30 seconds (from ranks 1-20) Effects: *Delay Between Attacks: + 10% to 24.2% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Attack Bonus: + 20% to +40% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Power Damage: -50% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Find Weakness "Single Target Melee Resistance Debuff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players and Monsters (10 units) Duration: 30 seconds (from ranks 1-20) Effects: Crushing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) Piercing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) Slashing Resistance: -5 to -25 (from power rank 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Riposte "Personal Damage Shield" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 120.0 Seconds Requirements: None Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players and Monsters (10 units) Duration: 30 to 60 seconds (at ranks 0-20) Effects: Damage Shield (Slashing damage): + 10 to 30 (from ranks 0-20) Defense Penalty: -15% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Whirlwind Attack "Area of Effect Slashing Damage" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Blade Mastery Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 20 to 25.6 (at ranks 1-20) Casting Time: 3.6 Seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Blade Mastery weapon in right hand. Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range:Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player (Area of Effect: 6 Units)-- Will not affect caster/power user. Effects: Health Damage: 17 — 41 to 22 — 52 points (from ranks 0-20) points of Health Flagged as 'Slashing' damage Patch History 03/25/2008 *Blade Masters now have their own discipline specific armor set. 01/07/2009 *Removed +10 Sword Skill on the Blade Master rune *Added +15 Sword Skill on all Blade Master 100% Swords *Added +20 Sword Skill on all Blade Master 110% Swords *Adjusted the stats on the Blade Master 110% Sword to be in line with other 110% Great Swords *Blade Master swords can no longer use Sword Mastery or Great Sword Mastery weapon powers See Also Blade Mastery Sword Sword Mastery Great Sword Mastery Sword Weapons